


First Thanksgiving

by Ttori315



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: avengers as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Their first Thanksgiving together





	First Thanksgiving

All of the Avengers moved into the tower in April. They didn’t all move in at the same time, but the month of April was busy with Tony adding finishing touches, people moving their stuff in, and everyone getting settled living together. It didn’t take long because they were able to take as much time alone as they needed. No one had to go to the common area kitchen to grab things, they all had fully stocked kitchens on their floors, but as time went on they spent more and more meals cooking and eating together. As time went on, they spent more time together in general. They still took time for themselves, spending down time on their owns floors or just generally away from each other, but you could often find at least two of them hanging out.

They’d always spent holidays alone, before moving into the tower.

The first major holiday that was considered a ‘family time holiday’ was Thanksgiving. None of them had celebrated it much. Steve had, back before the war and ice, but hadn’t celebrated it since he was thawed. Tony had photoshoots and publicity stunts littered around most holidays growing up. Once he was an adult, he had no family to celebrate Christmas with, though he had a standing invitation at the Rhodes household that he never used. Clint’s family hadn’t had much money for anything fancy. His mother usually made them turkey sandwiches and his dad would drink too much. Natasha was Russian, so she saw no point in celebrating unless she was under cover. Thor, being an alien had learned about the holiday but never celebrated it. Bruce ignored most holidays, though he’d managed a few happy Thanksgivings.

When November came, none of them mentioned Thanksgiving, not really thinking about it. It wasn’t like anything had to be different. They didn’t have to celebrate. All were willing to, if the others wanted to, but they were too embarrassed to suggest it. Pepper was the first to bring it up.

 

“Should I order catering for the Thanksgiving dinner, or would you guys want to cook?” she asked during dinner one night. All eyes went to her.

“Are we doing Thanksgiving?” Tony asked, looking around the table.

Most of the others shrugged. “We could, if we wanted to I guess.” Steve said.

“Not like any of us have families to go to.” Clint put in.

Natasha nodded. “I’ve never done a real Thanksgiving.”

“Nor have I!” Thor said, a huge smile on his face.

“I know how to cook a turkey.” Bruce volunteered.

“Should we do the whole shebang then?” Tony glanced around the table again. “It’ll probably be a shitshow, but it might be fun to destroy the kitchen.”

“The kitchen will be intact as long as no one lets you cook.” Pepper teased.

***

They ended up getting called out to fight. Someone decided to bring the parade balloons to life to terrorize the city. They also made them harder to pop. By the time the fight was over, there was no time to cook in time for dinner.

“Chinese food?” Clint suggested as they collapsed in the living room. A chorus of yeses was the reply. An hour later, they gathered around the table with the food, talking and laughing. It wasn’t the perfect Thanksgiving, but they were all thankful for the family they created


End file.
